camp_mythicafandomcom-20200215-history
Aeneas
In Greek and Roman mythology, Aeneas (Greek: Αἰνείας, Aineias) was a son of Anchises and Aphrodite/Venus. With Creusa, Aeneas was the father of Ascanius. With Lavinia, he was the father of Silvius. Mythology Trojan War During the Trojan War, Aeneas was saved twice from death by gods for his destiny, but he was still an honorable warrior in his own right. Having held back from the fighting, aggrieved with Priam because he was not given his due share of honor, he led an attack against Idomeneus to recover the body of his brother-in-law, Alcathous, at the urging of Deiphobus. Aeneas' mother frequently came to his aid on the battlefield and he was a favorite of Apollo. Both Aphrodite and Apollo rescued Aeneas from combat with Diomedes, who nearly killed him, and carried him away to Pergamos for healing. Even Poseidon, who favored the Greeks, came to Aeneas' rescue after he fell under the assault of Achilles, noting that Aeneas was destined to become the king of the Trojans. After the fall of Troy, Aeneas was one of the few Trojans who were not killed or enslaved. After being commanded by the gods to flee, Aeneas gathered a group of people called the Aeneads, and fled to Italy. With him and the Aeneads, Aeneas brought the Lares and the Penates, the statues of household gods of Troy and transported them to Italy. Wanderings After a brief but fierce storm sent up against the Aeneads at Juno's request, Aeneas and his fleet made landfall at Carthage after six years of wandering. Aeneas had a year-long affair with the queen of Carthage, Dido, who proposed that the Aeneads settle in her land and that she and Aeneas reign jointly over the people. A marriage between Aeneas and Dido was arranged at the instigation of Juno, who was todl that her favorite city would eventually be defeated by descendants of the Aeneads. Despite this, Mercury was sent by Jupiter and Venus to remind Aeneas of his journey and purpose, compelling him to secretly leave. After learning of this, Dido uttered a curse that would forever pit Carthage against Rome. She then committed suicide by stabbing herself with the sword she gave Aeneas when they first met. After leaving Carthage, the Trojans returned to Sicily where Aeneas organized funeral games to honor his father, who had died a year before in Sicily. The company traveled to the western coast of Italy and Aeneas descended to the Underworld where he saw Dido and his father. Anchises showed Aeneas the future of his descendants and the history of Rome. Latinus welcomed the Aeneads and let them settle in Latium. The king's daughter, Lavinia, had been promised to Turnus, but Latinus was told by an oracle that Lavinia would be married to Aeneas. Heeding the prophecy, Latinus married his daughter to Aeneas. Juno persuaded Turnus to wage war on Aeneas, but Turnus was killed. Post-mortem After his death, Venus asked Jupiter to grant Aeneas immortality. He agreed to the request and had Numicus cleanse Aeneas of all his mortal parts and Venus anointed him with ambrosia and nectar, making him immortal. He became the god Jupiter Indiges. Category:Greek mythology Category:Greek mortals Category:Greek demigods Category:Roman mythology Category:Roman mortals Category:Roman demigods